1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus and an information display method which transmit and receive information such as a still image or a moving image between a plurality of information display apparatuses connected through a network to cause a user to perform communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A form of communication in which information is exchanged among users who live in distant places and have information display apparatuses has been popularized against a backdrop of development of an internet connection environment achieved by ADSL technology and optical fibers.
As an example of the form of communication, an electronic mail, a messenger service, or the like which transmits character information, a still image, a moving image, and the like is known. A communication means which make it possible to easily exchange interested video information between information exchange terminals connected to a computer network typified by the internet is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-150529 (US AA 2003097408) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-122693.
A backdrop of explosive growth of digital cameras in recent years creates a situation in which everybody can easily format original image information. In order to show such image information to his/her friend or family who lives in a distant place, the following communication means is used. That is, a user discloses a plurality of pieces of image information on his/her homepage, and the user exchanges impressions and opinions obtained by viewing the images with the friend or the family through electronic mails.